Dedicated to Mokuba
by catrod1992
Summary: Alright so this is dedicated to GaaHinaxSasuHina, happy be lated birthday. It's Mokuba 18 th B day, Duke always gets Mokuba a special gift. What is this year's gift gonna be? Warning Lemon


_**Warning this is a lemon meaning boy on boy action, if you don't like then don't read. Enjoy the story ^^ **_

===Mokuba pov===

I was going to visit Duke's game shop today because he had said he had my birthday gift, I told him just because I was eighteen didn't mean I have to get a gift. I sighed heavily me and Duke have been going out for a couple years and well I love him deeply and Duke also loves me deeply. Duke he was a wonderful person, he is really smart and romantic in the most different ways. Last year for my birthday he had sent me seventeen rose carefully crafted out of the finest chocolate, and the year before that he made me a whole new capmon monster set out of cake it was awesome. He is so cool and his eyes, those emerald eyes of his, they are so beautiful it feels like you can stare into them and get lost in a green forest.

I broke away from my thoughts when I had come up to the entrance of the crown shop, I opened the door and looked around. The place was pretty empty, I guess it is a slow day today.

"Hey Duke are you here" I yelled out

A minute later Duke walked out from the back with a box in his hands, he smiled at me and placed the box on the counter then wiped his forehead.

"Hey Mokie, happy birthday" he said

"Thanks, so how is today going" I asked

"Alright, I am closing shop early today" he said

"Why" I asked

"It's my boyfriend's birthday" he chuckled

"Duke, you don't have too" I said

"I know but, I would hate not to gave you a gift for your day of birthday" he said coolly

I blushed heavily, I hated when he does this at times. Duke chuckled lightly, walked up to me and hugged me, good thing I have grown a bit taller me and Duke were the same height now. Sometimes he would complain about me being short then I would shot him back about his hair being long, it's kind of fun at times to argue a little.

"So what's my gift" I asked

"It's a surprise" he said

He reach into his pocket and pulled out a black blind fold, I looked at Duke curiously and he smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything" he said

"Alright" I said

He wrapped the blind fold around my eyes, darkness covered my sight I started to panic a little I don't like the dark at all hell I still have to sleep with a night light. Duke held my hand and gently rubbed it, and then he placed a small kiss on my lips. I relaxed a little then Duke started led me somewhere, I heard a door open then close. We walked a couple seconds and stopped, I heard a car door open then Duke helped me in the car then he closed the door once I got in. I felt the familiar seating of Duke's leather sports car, a second the other door open and the car moved a little. The car started up and I heard some things moving.

"Duke, what are you looking for" I asked

"Here is it" he said

I felt Duke place something in my ears, it felt like ear phones. Duke held my hand and placed a gently kiss on my cheek then I heard a song start it sounded something like from Lamb of God. He backed up the car and took off driving, it seemed like forever before the car stop. Duke helped me out of the car and started leading me down a flight of stairs. I couldn't tell where I was with the loud music coming into my ears and I still couldn't see anything. Then we stop and Duke sat me down, he removed the ear phones and I could hear loud cheering, like I was in a huge concert or something. Then Duke removed the blind fold, it was dark but not pitch black yet it was hard to see something. I can tell we were in giant stadium. I looked at Duke curiously, he chuckled lightly.

"Where are we" I asked

"You will see" he said

"Come on Duke" I whined

"Just wait a little more" he said

Then I heard the piano being played, I recognized those keys and my eyes widen in shock we couldn't be. Then the light come on to reveal a roman with long golden curly hair, she wore a tight green outfit which kind of looked like something poison Ivy would wear. She playing on a black grand piano singing a song I loved. I couldn't believe it was really her, Lady Gaga. She was playing the beginning verse of Bad Romance.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance_

She was amazing, I couldn't believe she was right in front of me. I loved Gaga not, like the way I loved Duke but in a different way. I lovedher music, her sense of style and her ablity to be different. She looked at me and she smiled.

"This song is dedicated to someone in the audience. Happy eighteenth birthday Mokuba" she said

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!__  
__Ro mah ro-mah-mah__  
__Gaga Ooh-la-la!__  
__Want your bad romance__  
__Rah rah ah-ah-ah!__  
__Ro mah ro-mah-mah__  
__Gaga Ooh-la-la!__  
__Want your bad romance_

She started getting more into the song, playing the piano better than she had ever before. She was showing emotion I had never seen before. 

_I want your ugly__  
__I want your disease__  
__I want your everything__  
__As long as it's free__  
__I want your love__  
__Love-love-love__  
__I want your love_

I looked over at Duke, he looked at me with a sweet smile on his face. I leaned over the seat and kissed on the cheek. The concert went great, Gaga had such a great performance I wished it didn't end. I smiled happily as Duke was driving back to his apartment. He pulled the car up to a building and shut the car off. We walked inside the building while I was humming telephone, Duke chuckled lightly and opened his apartment.

"I take it you liked your gift" he asked

"I did, thank you so much. How did you get Lady Gaga to do a request" I asked

"All I just have to say is it was not easy" he said

"Thank you Duke" I said

I kissed him the lips gently, Duke wrapped his lips around my waist and licked the bottom on my lips. I parted my mouth open and Duke started thrusting his tongue in my mouth. I moaned lightly as Duke pushed me over to his bedroom. He pushed me down onto the bed and started kissing me with a deep passion, I broke the kiss and gasped for air. I let out a loud moan when I felt Duke rubbing his knee between my legs.

"Duke" I moaned

"There is another gift I want to give you but…" he said

"Duke, we have been going out for almost four years now and I love you deeply. I want you to take me and make me yours" I said

"Are you sure Mokuba, there is no going back after this" he said

"Duke I love you till the ends of the earth" I said

"I will take that as a yes" he said

Duke smiled happily and got of the bed, he went over to his stereo and pushed a button. I smiled as Bad Romance began to play.

_I want your drama__  
__The touch of your hand__  
__I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand__  
__I want your love__  
__Love-love-love__  
__I want your love__  
__Love-love-love__  
__I want your love_

Duke walked over to his dresser and got out a few things, I couldn't see what they were. Duke walked back over to the bed and gently handcuffs my hands to the head board. I looked at Duke curiously as he kissed my forehead.

"Trust me Mokuba" he said

_You know that I want you__  
__And you know that I need you__  
__I want it bad__  
__Your bad romance_

Duke slowly started removing my clothes, unbutton my shirt and removing want he could. Then he started kissing lower until he reached me pants, I let out a moan as he heavily breathed over my groin. He unzipped my pants with his teeth, he took them off and stared at my navy blue boxers. He saw my hardening manhood and slowly smiled, he kissed the tip and I let out a soft moan. He removed the constricting fabric then he sat up and got out a bottle of massage oils. He poured some on his hands then he coated his fingers.

"Bear with me for a little bit" he said

He spread my legs apart and slipped on finger into me, my eyes widen as I let out a cry in pain. Duke quickly kissed my lips and shushed me. He gently kissed my neck trying to relax me. I let out a soft gasp as Duke pulled out his finger and pushed it back in. It didn't hurt as bad as it did earlier actually it felt better. I felt Duke slipped another finger into me, I moaned a little louder this time. Duke kept stretching me for a while until he withdrew them. Duke reached behind them and got out something. I tried to see what it was but Duke made sure I wouldn't be able to see what it was. 

_I want your loving__  
__And I want your revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance__  
__(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)__  
__I want your loving__  
__All your love is revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance_

Then I felt Duke slipped something inside of me, it felt very odd but it also felt good too. I let out a soft moan as Duke the thing around me. He smiled in content, he leaned up to kiss my lips I accepted the kiss and opened my mouth to him. 

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__Rah rah ah-ah-ah!__  
__Ro mah ro-mah-mah__  
__Gaga Ooh-la-la!__  
__Want your bad romance_

I let out a surprise gasp as the thing inside of me started to vibrate. Duke chuckled and broke the kiss, I moaned as the thing vibrated more.

"Does it feel good Mokie" he asked

"Yes" I moaned

"Good, it only gets better from here" he said 

_I want your horror__  
__I want your design__  
__'Cause you're a criminal__  
__As long as your mine__  
__I want your love__  
__Love-love-love__  
__I want your love, uhh_

Duke licked my left nipple in small circle while he pinched my right nipple with his hand. I felt my face started to heat up, with Duke attending at my nipples and the vibrator vibrating it didn't take long for me to start moaning loudly. 

_I want your psycho__  
__Your vertigo stick__  
__Want you in my room__  
__When your baby is sick__  
__I want your love__  
__Love-love-love__  
__I want your love__  
__Love-love-love__  
__I want your love_

_You know that I want you__  
__And you know that I need you__  
__('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)__  
__I want it bad__  
__Your bad romance_

The vibrating started moving even harder, I moved me hips then I let out a sharp moan, the vibrator had hit a special spot deep within me. I was panting heavily, Duke slowly kissed lower until he reached my manhood. He chuckled lightly and kissed the tip.

_I want your loving__  
__And I want your revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance__  
__(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)__  
__I want your loving__  
__All your love is revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__Rah rah ah-ah-ah!__  
__Ro mah ro-mah-mah__  
__Gaga Ooh-la-la!__  
__Want your bad romance_

Duke slowly and agonizing licked the tip then took me into his mouth, I let out another moan as I felt his hot mouth incase me. I felt the vibrator went up another notch, I moaned loudly and was about to arched my back until Duke held my hips down. His tongue started massaging me while he used his hand to rub the base of my manhood.

_Work-work fashion baby__  
__Work it__  
__move that bitch crazy__  
__Work-work fashion baby__  
__Work it__  
__move that bitch crazy__  
__Work-work fashion baby__  
__Work it__  
__move that bitch crazy__  
__Work-work fashion baby__  
__Work it__  
__I'm a freak bitch baby_

"Oh ah uh cumming I'm cumming" I moaned

I release into Duke hungry mouth, he drink every last drop of my climax. I panted heavily as the vibrator went down to a much lower setting then finally went off. Duke removed the vibrator from me and started licking it clean.

"You taste very good Mokuba" he said

"That was amazing" I panted

"That is good to hear" he said

_I want your love__  
__And I want your revenge__  
__I want your love__  
__I don't wanna be friends__  
__J'veux ton amour__  
__Et je veux ton revenge__  
__J'veux ton amour__  
__I don't wanna be friends_

Duke started removing his clothing, first it was his vest, then it was his pants, and finally removed his boxers. I felt myself grow hard just be starting at Duke, he was absolutely beautiful. His body was thing but yet muscular, it was like his body was crafted by the best artiest in the world. His arms and legs were toned, and his had a six pack. Duke reached up to his pony tail and let it down, his black hair fell and framed his face. I started to blush heavily, Duke always looked better with his hair down.

"Mokuba are you sure you want to do this" he asked

"Yes Duke, I want this" I said

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__(I don't wanna be friends)__  
__Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__(I don't wanna be friends)__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!__  
__(Want your bad romance)__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__(Want your bad romance)_

Duke sat on the bed and quickly put on a condom, he looked at me and winked. I smiled, I am kind of glad he is kind enough to use a condom. Duke grabbed the bottle of oils and poured some on his hardening manhood. He kissed me gently as he soon began to enter me.

_I want your loving__  
__I want your revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance__  
__(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)__  
__I want your loving__  
__All your love is revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance_

I gasped as Duke slowly entered me, it felt very odd but it didn't hurt like I thought it would. I moaned as he pushed in all the way to the hilt. I stared into Duke's jewel eyes, those held emotions I had never seen before. Lust…and love. Duke waited a few minutes before pulling out before he pushed back into me, I moaned and arched my back a little. Duke licked my Adam's apple then pulled out and pushed back in. I started panting heavily as Duke kept on pushing in and out of me. I let out a loud moan as I felt him hit a special spot deep inside of me.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__(Want your bad romance)__  
__Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__(Want your bad romance)_

"Oh god uh ah" I moaned

"Good Mokie" he asked

"Yes, keep going uh so good" I moaned

He chuckled and started moving at a faster pace, hitting the special spot faster. I pulled against the hand cuffs, I wanted to burry my hands in Duke's silk like hair. As if he read my mind, Duke un cuffed the handcuffs I reached out and held onto Duke's hair tightly.

"Ha ha oh god Duke uh harder" I begged

"Oh Mokuba uh, so hot" he moaned

He thrust harder into me and I felt like I was going to go over the edge soon. Duke started pumping my manhood and I screamed in please as I came to my climax.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__(Want your bad romance)__  
__Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
_

I felt Duke hot release flow inside of me, I moaned at the hotness and arched my back a little. Duke smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. He was about to move out of me but, I stopped him.

"Don't" I said

"Mokuba" he said

"Stay with me a little longer, I like this feeling" I said

"Alright, oh and happy birthday" he said

"Thank you Duke for the greatest gifts in the world" I said

"You are welcome" he said

"I love you so much Duke" I said

"And I love you too Mokuba, my bad romance" he said

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_  
_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_  
_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

===the end===

Cat: this is dedicated to one of my friends GaaHinaxSasuHina

Hikira: happy Be lated B day

Dark: sorry it took so long to get out

Cat: *nods* I hope you liked it Hikira: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
